Wherever I Go
by Bear90
Summary: Five years after graduating Miley receives an invitation to her high school reunion. She cannot wait to see Lily, but does Lily want to see her? Will Lily forgive her for her mistakes in the past?
1. Chapter 1

**Wherever I Go**

**Discretion: I do not own Hannah Montana or any characters associated with the show. **

**Thank you for reading and enjoy!**

**Chapter 1**

Miley stared at the postcard in her hand.

"_You are invited to Seaview High's Class of 2010 five year reunion. May 23, 2015 at The Pier in Malibu. RSVP with a head count."_

Had it really been five years already? She couldn't believe it. It seemed like just yesterday she and Lily had walked into Seaview's halls as seniors.

Miley had left for Paris the fall after high school to do the Spielberg movie with Tom Cruise. She had decided she was not ready for college. Not like Lily, Lily was ready for college so Miley did not push her to go to Paris with her. Oliver was still doing his music and traveling the world on his third world tour. Lily had graduated Stanford a year early. She was always smart. Miley and Lily had stayed close for the first two years, especially after Lily and Oliver had broken up and Jesse and Miley had broken up as well around the same time. But after what happened at Thanksgiving three years ago they had not spoken. Miley only knew she had graduated early because her dad had been invited to the ceremony. That was the only way she could keep up with Lily. Lily refused to answer any phone calls, emails, or text messages.

*Thanksgiving Three Years Earlier*

Everyone was sitting around Robbie's dining room table. Miley, Lily, Jackson, and Sienna sat on one side of the table while across from them were Mamaw, Heather, Aunt Dolly, and Rico. Robbie Ray sat at the head of the table. They all talked over each other with stuffed faces. They talked about Jackson's gaming career, Sienna's new cover, Aunt Dolly's show…everything. All was going great, and then Jackson said something about Miley's new movie. Miley glared at him trying to get him to shut up before he said too much…but it was too late.

Lily whipped her head around, "What is he talking about?"

Miley and Lily had planned on touring Europe the following summer. Spend some much needed best friend time together. They had not had much time between Miley's movies and Lily's studies so they decided this would be a great time to catch up, have some fun, and see the world together.

Miley looked at Lily the same way she looked at her the day she told her she was going to Paris. "I'm going to shoot a movie with Bradley Cooper in Toronto over the summer."

"What?!" Lily spat back.

"I said…"

"I heard what you said. I just can't believe you are doing this to me….again." Lily stood up and stomped out of the house to her and Miley's old bedroom that Robbie had turned into a private music studio now.

Miley looked around the table then got up to follow Lily.

"Lily, look I'm sorry." Miley said finally catching up with her.

"How the hell could you do this to me again?! First it was you choose Paris over me and now you're choosing Bradley Cooper?"

That hit Miley hard. Is that how Lily saw her? Did she really feel that way? "Lily. You know I would never…"

"Yes you would! You have plenty of times before!"

"Why do you even care?"

"Because I love you!" She yelled.

"What does that have to do with this?" Miley asked.

Lily's frustration grew with every passing moment. "You know, for such a smart girl you really are clueless. I am _IN_ love with you. How could you not see it? I have been dropping not-so-subtle hints to you for the past 8 years. Why do you think Oliver and I broke up right after you and Jesse?" Her eyes were now filling with tears.

Miley stood shocked at her best friend's confession. "Lily…I…I didn't know…" her words trailed off as she started staring at the floor.

"Of course you didn't!" Lily was still screaming. "You were too busy making movies and records and keeping Hannah's secret and then making Miley known to see! Why do you think I BEGGED you to go to Stanford with me?"

Miley just stood there. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. She couldn't do anything but stand there and look at the ground.

They both stood there in silence. You could cut the tension with a knife. Lily was looking at the ground now, but Miley's eyes were fixed on her best friend of 8 years. Next thing she knew she was across the room holding her best friend in her arms. Little did she know it would be the last time. "I'm sorry Lily. I just can't." She said tears falling down her face. That's when Lily ran. She ran fast and far. Before Miley could catch her Lily was already in her car speeding away.

*Present*

That was the last time the two had spoken. Now it was their five year high school reunion and she didn't know how to go about all of this. The one thing she did know was that she missed Lily more than life itself. Every day that day replayed in her head. How she could have told Lily why before she said she couldn't. How she could have told Lily that she loved her the same way. She kept thinking of what could have been. She wished she had told Lily that she accepted all those movie roles because she knew if she spent any more time with her that she would not be able to control herself. She didn't know why she told Lily she couldn't that night. She knew Lily was telling her everything she ever wanted to hear from those beautiful, perfect, sweet, unimaginably soft lips of hers. But she said no. She beat herself up every day for three years. Now she would have to face Lily. Face to face. She was scared, but also excited. Maybe now she would get to explain everything to Lily and tell her why she reacted the way she did. She wanted to tell her how much she really did love her, but she also was going to be cautious because it had been three years. But she still loved Lily very much. She never moved on. All she knew was that once again she was going to be able to see her, be near her, and talk to her- even if she didn't talk back. That's all she wanted.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wherever I Go**

**Discretion: I do not own Hannah Montana or any characters associated with the show. **

**Chapter **

"Flight 122 to Malibu now boarding." The announcement brought Miley out of her thoughts.

She started heading for the gate. After passing through the last security check she took her seat on the plane. Here she was heading to Malibu. The last place she saw or talked to Lily. Lily the woman she loved. Love the one thing that was suppose to make us feel so happy, but sometimes can ruin us.

Miley was lost in her train of thought again. As the flight took off she looked out the window and watched as the plane rose above the clouds. After they reached a certain altitude the steward turned on the movie. It was _Indiana Jonnie_. Miley rolled her eyes, but decided it was better background noise than the older lady snoring next to her.

After an hour and a half the captain came over the loud speaker, "Ladies and gentlemen this is your captain speaking. We are beginning to descend into Malibu National Airport now. Please fasten your seat belts for safety. We should be landing in about 20 minutes."

Miley started gathering up her notebook and pens after fastening her seatbelt. After 18 minutes exactly she felt the wheels hit the ground. "_Here we go._" She thought to herself. As she exited her plane and walked through the gate she spotted her dad instantly. "Daddy!" She shouted and ran to him.

"Hey darlin'. It's nice to have you back in Malibu. Boy have I missed you." Robbie said as he kissed her forehead.

On the other side of terminal a young blonde haired woman stood shell shocked. "Oliver, what is she doing her?!" Lily asked her best friend who was toting…struggling with her luggage following her.

He stopped and looked at the brunette. "She _was_ in our graduating class. She has just as many rights to be here as us." He looked at Lily and could see the fear and terror in her face. "Lily, it is going to be okay." He said as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "I'm sure she is just as ready to make up as you."

"She has not talked to me in two and a half years. She stopped trying after the first six months." Lily's eyes were now filled with tears.

"That may be true, but have you ever thought that maybe you didn't give her a reason to try anymore? I don't seem to recall you trying to call her or even send her an email." Oliver reminded Lily.

"I guess you could be right and I guess that we will see if she is ready to talk." Lily simply stated and continued to walk, making sure to avoid the Stewarts at all cost.

She felt like she was in the clear so she looked in the direction they had last been in. That was when she met a blue pair of eyes. They felt very familiar yet somewhat different, more mature. It was Robbie. He looked dead in Lily's eyes and smiled. He simply nodded with a tip of his hat. In that moment she knew that Robbie understood. He knew, and he understood. She had never told him of her love for his daughter. After what had just happened, however, she knew that all he wanted was for Miley to be happy.

They both left the airport without a word and went their separate ways. Tomorrow was the reunion and Miley and Lily would meet face to face once again. Tomorrow.

*27 hours later*

Miley walked up to The Pier. She looked around and saw many familiar faces that had matured over the years. First she spotted "Dandruff Danny" who no longer had bad hair, but now owned the most famous hair salon in Malibu. She never understood why everyone continued to call him by his freshman nickname. I guess it just stuck.

Next she spotted Amber and Ashley. The two were no longer complete twins; they just looked like two friends that had finally found themselves. Except Miley, along with the rest of the class, knew that Amber and Ashley were not just friends, they were wives. A year and a half into college Ashley confessed her undying love for Amber. No one was completely surprised once they told everyone. After all the rumors during high school it was just a waiting game.

Then she saw "Nose Whistle Wally" who now was CFO of Apple and really did not turn out bad looking. His wife was on his arm and they looked happy, but she was very flashy and wore the best of the best dress, the most expensive shoes, and enough diamonds that shone brighter than the sun when the lights hit them right.

She continued the scan of The Pier and found herself locking eyes with the blue one that had haunted her dreams since she was fifteen. "Lily." The name breathed out like it was just another breath.

"Hey." Lily said as she approached the brunette.

"Hey." Miley simply replied.

"How…how are you?" Lily asked her eyes still locked on Miley's.

"I'm good." Miley lied. She had not been good since that Thanksgiving three years ago. She had nightmares every night, she would go days without eating, and she would stalk Lily via Facebook. "How are you?" She asked Lily.

"I'm okay." Lily lied right back. She knew that she had lied. She was never okay. Not since she figured out she loved Miley. She wanted to spend every moment of every day with her. With the past three years and the way things had been that feeling grew only stronger. She longed for the brunette. She constantly checked up on her through Jackson and Oliver. She could not help herself.

"Lily look…." Miley started.

"Miley we need to talk." Lily interrupted.

Miley stood there, closed her mouth, and nodded. Lily grabbed her wrist and led her out onto the beach. They both sat down on the beach chairs next to Rico's. For the first few minutes they were both silent as they looked over the ocean.

Then Lily started, "Miley, I know what happened may have caught you off guard and surprised you, but I want you to know that what I said was true. However, you should also know that I have let it go. The last thing I want is to ruin our friendship over this. I know the past three years we have no spoken and you do not know how much I have missed you and beat myself up over what happened. I am so sorry. Can you ever forgive me?"

There was silence for quite some time. "You hate me." Lily said after she couldn't stand the silence any more. "You hate me and now you won't even talk to me. I came here hoping for a second chance and I blew it. You won't speak to me, all you can do is sit there and look…." Lily's ramble was suddenly silenced by a pair of soft lips on hers. Both girls sank into the kiss. It was so soft and sweet, but yet it was passionate and desperate. After a few moments of kissing they both pulled away in need of air.

Lily's eyes grew wide and she looked into the face of her best friend. "Wow." Was all she could say.

Miley smiled that cute crooked smile and looked at the sand. Lily then lifted her hand to place it under Miley's chin and brought Miley's face to meet her own. "Miley, you are my best friend and I have loved you since I was sixteen. I know the way I told you wasn't my ideal way, but I couldn't hold it in any longer." Lily searched Miley's face for answers. "Miles, please say something."

"I love you too, Lily." Miley simply said with a smile.

Lily's expression turned from that of sadness to a smile. "You…you do?" Lily asked.

"Yes, have since we were fifteen." Miley replied.

Both girls sat there with a smile on their faces as they shared private looks and long awaited secret kisses. Then Miley spoke up, "I guess maybe we should go back up there." She smiled at Lily.

"I suppose." Lily smiled back. "What do you want to do about this?"

"About what?" Miley asked looking confused.

"About what just happened?" Lily stated. "Please don't tell me this was a onetime deal. Please don't. I couldn't take another heart brea…" She was silenced again by Miley's lips on hers.

Miley pulled away. "We go up there and act like we have been wanting to act with and towards each other for nine years." She said.

Miley then stood up and held out her hand for Lily. Lily grabbed her hand and they walked hand in hand back to The Pier.

_**I do not own or claim any rights to Facebook.**_ _**Have to be careful **___


	3. Chapter 3

**Wherever I Go**

**Discretion: I do not own Hannah Montana or any characters associated with the show. **

**Chapter 3**

After saying their goodbyes and hugging all those people they would have never thought they would be hugging Miley and Lily headed out in the rental Lily had. Miley had walked to The Pier from the restaurant she had eaten dinner with her dad prior to attending the reunion, so she _did_ need a ride home.

"So would you like me to take you back to your dads, or would you rather go hangout in my hotel room?" Lily asked as they finally got out of the traffic of the reunion.

"Hotel room? I would have figured you would be staying with Oliver." Miley replied.

"Well…you see…" Lily started. "I thought about staying with Oliver, but I was hoping that I would want some privacy tonight." She smiled.

Miley looked Lily up and down. She could not help but notice how tight the dress she was wearing actually was. It was a tight little black number that shown every curve. She licked her lips as she scanned her best friend. "Well then let's give you that privacy you wanted." Miley's look turned into one of seduction.

Lily caught the face and scanned her best friend. She sped the car up in anticipation with a smile on her face. As Miley sat back her hand fell to Lily's thigh. She felt a slight shift in Lily's body as her hand warmed to the blonde's thigh. She knew tonight was going to be the most memorable night of her life.

They drove up to the hotel Lily was staying at. As quick as she could Lily hopped out of the car and ran to the other side. Miley was so confused by her speed and actions that she just watched. Lily stood outside Miley's door and took in a deep breath then slowly let it out. The door then opened beside Miley. A hand was offered; Miley placed her hand in the other, stepped out, and looked up to the most beautiful, amazing, sweet woman in her universe.

As Miley rose in front of Lily she simply smiled. "Why, thank you Miss Truscott. Such a gentleman." Miley joked.

Lily caught the sarcasm in her best friend's voice and giggled. "You are more than welcome Miss Stewart." Lily shut the door behind them and held out her arm to the most beautiful woman in the world. "Shall we?"

"We shall." Miley took a hold of Lily's arm.

They walked into the hotel and were greeted by the front desk clerk. They exchanged hellos and kept on their path. They reached the elevators and Lily stood there looking at the buttons, then looking at Miley. Miley noticed the moments of Lily's eyes. She smiled as she realized that Lily was the only person who ever remembered how much she liked to press the elevator buttons. She pressed the up button then leaned towards Lily's ear. "Thank you for remembering."

When the elevator arrived they stepped in. "Floor 18, please." Lily said to Miley.

"Floor 18? That's the Penthouse suites." Miley looked shocked.

"Well a lot has happened over the years. I have learned a few things. When to save and when to spend was one of those lessons. This weekend felt like a 'spend' moment." Lily winked at Miley.

Miley grabbed Lily's arm again and pressed her body against the blonde. Lily noticed this gesture and leaned back into her and she shifted herself slightly to be underneath Lily's arm, acting as if she was cold. Lily simply wrapped her arm around her best friend and then kissed her forehead. Miley lifted her head to look at Lily. Lily could feel those ocean blue eyes on her. She gentle shifted away from Miley. Miley did nothing but scoot even closer to Lily. Lily smiled and knew that this was right and that Miley wanted this just as much as she did. Lily dipped her head down and caught Miley's lips in a soft kiss…well that is how it started.

The soft, sweet kiss of childhood sweethearts quickly turned into a heated and passionate kiss of forbidden lovers. Next thing she knew, Miley felt her back against the doors of the elevator. She looked up after she caught her breath and met with the deepest, darkest, blue eyes she had ever seen. These eyes that once held love, compassion, and understanding in a baby blue mist now held want and desire back lighted by a fiery blue blaze. Miley felt a surge throughout her body because of this look. Miley then grabbed Lily by her cheeks and pulled her towards her once more to meet in a kiss.

The doors opened and Miley then found herself on the wall opposite the doors. Lily turned to her left, never breaking the kiss, and started pushing Miley backwards and she continued to walk forward. There was a light thud as Miley was pushed against the door. Lily pushed the key in and opened the door before Miley realized exactly where they were.

Once inside Lily instantly kicked off her shoes and Miley followed. Miley then reached behind Lily and unzipped her dress in one swift motion. Lily let the dress fall to the ground. Miley had now taken control of the situation and pushed Lily back into the counter in the suite's kitchen. She slowly walked towards Lily with hungry eyes. She then lifted Lily onto the counter and settled in between her legs.

She tilted her head up and started focusing on the blonde's neck. She tasted so sweet. She trailed kisses from one side, to the next, and back again. Her lips departed from the sweet skin at the place where her jaw and neck met. They then met Lily's eyes. Miley looked into them deeply and sincerely, then she spoke softly. "I love you Lily."

Lily looked back into those ocean blue eyes and leaned in to peck her best friend, now turned lover, on the lips. "I love you too Miley."

They both took one last look into each other's eyes then crashed their lips together once again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wherever I Go**

**Discretion: I do not own Hannah Montana or any characters associated with the show. **

**Chapter 4**

Miley woke up and stretched in the morning sun.

She felt a warm body to her right. She turned around in the bed.

She noticed the blonde lying next to her and smiled at the memories of last night. She could not believe that after all these years, after all they had been through, Lily loved her still. All of her wildest dreams had come true in one night.

She smiled to herself as she thought that just two weeks ago she was contemplating not coming to Malibu. She internally slapped herself for being so stupid.

She gently raised her hand and gracefully stroked Lily's beautiful, blonde hair. Lily then started to shift in spot on the bed. The blonde then turned and faced Miley. "Good morning beautiful." Lily said smiling at the brunette.

"Good morning." Miley returned the smile.

"How did you sleep?" Lily asked as she stretched.

Miley watched her stretched and admired her body. She was wearing just a bra and boy-shorts, both which clung tightly to her athletic body. "I have never had a better night's sleep." She smiled, and then her face fell to a distressed look. Lily noticed the change and looked at her concerned.

"What's wrong babe?" Lily asked.

"I just don't want this to end. I don't want to go back to New York and it all be a dream." She looked at the bed playing with the sheets.

Lily lifted her hand to Miley's chin and tilted it up. "Miley, this is real. I am real. We are here living this. I love you and you love me. Nothing is going to change this. I don't care what I have to do to keep us together, but I will do whatever it takes. I love you Miley."

Miley's eyes were now filled with tears. "I love you too Lily." Lily then leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"Well bud, I guess this is goodbye." Robbie Ray said.

"Not for good." She replied. "We will be back in a couple of months for Oliver's birthday."

"Okay then. You take care of my little girl Lily."

"I think it's me you have to be worried about taken care of." Lily smirked.

"I'm glad to see you have faith in me." Miley replied nudging Lily in her side.

"I have faith in no one but you." Lily smiled at her girlfriend then leaned in for a quick kiss. Miley happily obliged.

"Okay you two," Robbie cut in as they pulled away and blushed realizing whose presence they were in. "I support you two completely and I am here for you. Call me the moment you land. I love you both."

Miley hugged her dad as he kissed her forehead. After pulling away, Robbie then opened his arms to Lily. Lily hugged Robbie tight. "I promise to take good care of her."

After their night together Miley and Lily decided to tell Robbie about their new found relationship. He could not have been more than happy for the two of them. When he asked about their plans they realized that they had no plan.

They went out on Robbie's porch and decided to think about where they would go from there. "I lost my job." Lily finally said.

Miley looked at her wide eyed. "Lily! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"I was too ashamed, but now I don't think I could hide news like that from you." Lily replied feeling a bit guilty about not telling her girlfriend.

"What are you going to do then?" Miley asked.

"I honestly don't know. My job was the only thing keeping me in Vegas." She shyly said hoping that Miley would catch her drift.

Luckily she did. She looked in Lily's baby blue eyes. "That settles it then." She said sternly. "You are coming to New York with me."

**Authors note: **

**I know this chapter is short, but I hope you enjoyed it. I promise to write more later. Please review!**


End file.
